Jedyne wyjście
by Koliber
Summary: Aurorka odwiedza więźnia w Azkabanie... Ale nie wszystko jest tak, jak się wydaje. Spojler HBP. Tłumaczenie opowiadania Winter Solstice1 'The Only Way'.
1. Chapter 1

Jest to pierwszy rozdział tłumaczenia, które zrobiłam jakiś czas po brytyjskiej premierze szóstego tomu. Był to pierwszy tekst, który przeczytałam po skończeniu lektury HBP i od razu się nim zachwyciłam. I choć teraz jest on trochę nieaktualny (bo niekanoniczny był zawsze), ale mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko się spodoba.

**The Only Way - Jedyne wyście**

Autor - Winter Solstice1

Adres oryginału - http://www. fanfiction. net/s / 2490223/ 1/

Zgoda - jest

Beta - Kasia

**-''-''-''-''-''-''-**

**Jedyne wyjście**

**Rozdział I**

Buty młodej aurorki trzeszczały głośno na czarnych kamieniach wytaczających ścieżkę z nieosłoniętej plaży. Prowadziła do Azkabanu – więzienia czarodziejów. Zaczęło padać w momencie, gdy tylko aurorka postawiła stopę na tej opuszczonej wyspie. Wiatr powiewał wokół jej szat koloru wilgotnego popiołu. Szukał sposobu, by usunąć jej z głowy kaptur podróżnego płaszcza. Nieznane siły utrzymywały go jednak w miejscu kompletnie nieruchomo, podczas gdy wiatr wściekle wył poprzez sztorm.

W odległości mniejszej niż sto stóp przed nią wyłoniło się więzienie tak ciemnie i posępne jak nic, co kiedykolwiek widziała. Budynek pozornie stanowił triumf architektury neogotyckiej i był wyciosany z czarnego kamienia, którego aurorka nie potrafiła zidentyfikować. Zdawał się kraść nawet nikłe szare światło styczniowego dnia. Setki osłoniętych jedynie kratami okien patrzyło ponuro w dal, na morze. Były ustawione niezwykle blisko siebie i gromadziły się wokół pojedynczego wejścia, nad którym górowała zastraszająca opuszczana krata.

_Jedyna droga do środka_, pomyślała aurorka.

_Jedyna droga na zewnątrz. _

Gdy przechodziła pod kratą, zawładnęło nią inne wrażenie zimna – nieokreślone uczucie strachu i rozpaczy, które było oznaką wcześniejszej 'okupacji' dementorów. Mimo że opuścili Azkaban dawno temu, czuła ich utrzymującą się obecność tak wyraźnie, jakby stali tuż przed nią. Ku jej uldze jedynie czarodziej czekał na nią niecierpliwie przed czarnymi, nabitymi ćwiekami drzwiami. Był odziany w najciemniejsze purpurowe szaty – uniform strażników więziennych – i przeskakiwał z jednej nogi na drugą.

– Dzień dobry – aurorka pozdrowiła niskiego, łysiejącego mężczyznę spod zasłony kaptura. Jegomość zezował w miejsce, gdzie powinna znajdować się jej twarz i krótko kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi.

– Jestem tutaj, żeby zobaczyć…

– Wiem, kogo masz tutaj zobaczyć! – przerwał jej, sprawdzając kartę, którą mu okazała, aby potwierdzić swoją tożsamość. Spojrzał na insygnię, którą nosiła po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej.

– Auror Pierwszej Klasy? – zapytał. – Z NIM będziesz potrzebowała więcej niż to.

Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi do ponurego holu, które otworzyły się bezgłośnie bez jego ingerencji. Oboje weszli do pomieszczenia, a wrota cicho zamknęły się za nimi. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było kapanie wody. Oglądając się dookoła, aurorka zauważyła wilgoć na czarnych ścianach. Przyglądała się ciemnym kałużom, które tworzyły się we wszystkich dogodnych miejscach. Strażnik podążył w kierunku jej wzroku.

– Byłaś już tutaj wcześniej?

– Nie – krótko odpowiedziała na pytanie. – Nie jestem tutaj z wyboru.

– A kto jest? – Strażnik zaśmiał się gardłowo i z wewnętrznej kieszeni swoich szat wyjął czujnik tajności. Sprawnie przesunął nim wzdłuż sylwetki aurorki. Urządzenie nie zarejestrowało niczego niedozwolonego i zostało odłożone z niemal niekrytym westchnieniem.

– Różdżka – zażądał głosem daleko odbiegającym od prośby. Podała mu ją bez sprzeciwu. Była na to przygotowana.

– Co jest w torbie? – Strażnik włożył jej różdżkę do swojej kieszeni, nawet raz na nią nie zerkając. Spoglądał na płócienną torbę, którą kobieta niosła przełożoną na ukos piersi. Zdjęła ją bez przeszkadzania kapturowi i pokazała zawartość.

– Czyste szaty. Zupa. Chleb. Wszystko co, jak dano mi do zrozumienia, jest dozwolone.

Strażnik pokiwał głową, ale w jego oczach obecne było obrzydzenie.

– On nie zasługuje na cokolwiek.

W ciemności swojej osłony aurorka prawie się uśmiechnęła.

– Zostałam poinstruowana, żeby to przynieść.

Cerber wyjął pergamin i pióro, i spisał to, co ze sobą przyniosła.

– Powód wizyty?

– Oficjalna sprawa Ministerstwa.

– Jaka?

– Poufna.

Westchnął i wręczył jej pergamin.

– Podpisz tutaj. Wrócę za minutę. Zaczekaj tu.

Odwrócił się i zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu. Aurorka słuchała zanikającego echa jego kroków. Gdy została w holu sama, przyciągnęła swoje szaty trochę bliżej ciała i skrzyżowała ramiona. Jeśli było to możliwe, wewnątrz więzienia wydawało się zimniej niż na zewnątrz. Czekała prawie piętnaście minut, zanim strażnik ponownie się pojawił, tym razem brzęcząc dużym pękiem kluczy.

– Zostałaś sprawdzona. Chodź za mną.

Buty aurorki nie wydawały żadnych odgłosów pomimo tego, że podłoga miejscami była głęboko podziurawiona lub zalana wodą. Cerber otworzył drzwi na końcu holu. Wyglądały na nowe. Kobieta domyśliła się dlaczego, ale strażnik i tak to powiedział.

– Oczywiście, kiedy ONI tu byli, nie potrzebowano zamkniętych drzwi.

Prowadził ją wzdłuż korytarza, który zdawał się mieć długość połowy budynku. Nie było tu okien, a jedyne światło pochodziło ze świec, palących się w równych odstępach wzdłuż ścian. Przejście łączyło się z niezliczonymi drzwiami do cel.

Wszystkie były puste.

– Skoro nikt nie jest tu z własnej woli, to nie tłumaczy to twojej obecności – aurorka cicho zwrócił się do strażnika. Była nieco zaciekawiona i pragnęła uzyskać odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

– O, to całkiem proste. – Mężczyzna zwolnił krok tak, że teraz szli obok siebie. Kobieta pokiwała głową.

– Pieniądze?

– Pieniądze – odpowiedział ponuro. – Sześć miesięcy tutaj jest lepiej płatne niż dwanaście gdziekolwiek indziej.

– Ma pan rodzinę, strażniku… – Spojrzała na jego odznakę. Znajdował się na niej napis „Główny Strażnik".

– Tak. Ale oni rozumieją… Wszyscy musimy czasem dokonywać poświęceń, nieprawdaż?

_Częściej, niż myślisz_, pomyślała, i, mamrocząc zgodziła się z nim.

Strażnik zatrzymał się kilka kroków dalej, przed niemal ostatnią celą na korytarzu. Sięgnął po świecę, żeby wyjąć ją z kinkietu na ścianie i podał aurorce. Wówczas ruszył w stronę drzwi od celi. Spojrzał do środka przez judasza, a następnie je otworzył. Zaskrzypiały i ukazały pomieszczenie o wymiarach zaledwie trzy na dwa metry. Znajdowały się w nim trzy rzeczy, które aurorka mogła zobaczyć.

Kubeł.

Słomiane posłanie.

I mężczyzna.


	2. Chapter 2

Beta - Kasia

**Rozdział II**

Gapiła się.

Mężczyzna był chudy i blady. Wyglądał na kogoś, kto przez długi czas nie widział światła słonecznego. Miał ciemne przetłuszczone włosy. Szaty, które nosił, były podarte i rozprute. Cudem trzymały się w jednym kawałku, gdy leżał skulony na kamiennej podłodze pod oknem. Blade ramiona obejmowały tak samo białe kolana, na których spoczywała jego twarz. Wydawało się, że śpi. Smród z pomieszczenia rozniósł się na korytarz.

Aurorka nie potrafiła ukryć swojego obrzydzenia. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na strażnika.

– Czy jest jakieś pomieszczenie, w którym mogłabym z nim porozmawiać? – zapytała ostrym tonem.

Cerber wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego, ale wskazał drzwi na końcu korytarza. Kobieta spokojnie do nich podeszła, otworzyła na oścież i obejrzała pokój. Chociaż był tak samo pusty jak pozostałe pomieszczenia, które tu zobaczyła, przynajmniej było w nim sucho, a na jednym końcu znajdował się kominek z nierozpalonym ogniem. Drewniany stół i dwa krzesła były jedynymi meblami.

– Może być. Proszę, rozpal ogień.

Strażnik wyglądał tak, jakby chciał się z nią kłócić, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. Wyciągając różdżkę z rękawa, wycelował nią w kominek i wymamrotał zaklęcie. Ogień zatrzeszczał w palenisku.

– Dobrze. Proszę, przynieś mi herbatę.

Słysząc to, mężczyzna wyraźnie się najeżył i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć. Aurorka uciszyła go ruchem ręki, który, pomimo że nie magiczny, był wystarczająco groźny, by strażnik zmienił swoją decyzję. Jego wzrok przemknął po sylwetce postaci śpiącej na podłodze celi, po czym spojrzał na stół i ponownie wycelował różdżką. Pojawiła się na nim porcelanowa zastawa do herbaty. Kobieta kiwnęła głową.

– Możesz zaczekać na końcu tego korytarza.

– Proszę pani! – oburzył się strażnik. – Musi pani wiedzieć o przepisach! Nie mogę pani z nim zostawić! Pani nie wie, do czego on jest zdolny!

Odwróciła się. Kaptur jej peleryny lekko się zakołysał.

– Doskonale wiem, do czego jest zdolny. Jak pan myśli, dlaczego tu jestem?

Odpowiedziała jej cisza.

– Na tym korytarzu nie ma innych więźniów. Jestem Aurorem Pierwszej Klasy. Nie skrzywdzi mnie. – Gdy to mówiła, jej głos złagodniał. – Nie skrzywdzi.

Strażnik pokręcił głową i odwrócił się.

– Rób, co chcesz. To nie ja nadstawiam karku…

Wpatrywała się w ścianę obok celi, dopóki strażnik nie zniknął za rogiem korytarza. Dopiero wtedy poruszyła się, żeby ponownie zajrzeć do środka. Zebrała odwagę i po cichu weszła do małego pomieszczenia.

Mężczyzna nie poruszał się, ani nie okazywał żadnych oznak świadomości jej obecności. Przykucnęła kilka centymetrów przed nim i znalazła się wystarczająco blisko, by zauważyć, że znajdował się w gorszym stanie, niż początkowo myślała. Oddychając powoli przez nos, wyciągnęła dłoń, położyła ją na kościstym ramieniu i lekko nim potrząsnęła. Jego skóra była zimna pod jej ciepłymi palcami. Mężczyzna poruszył się ospale. Aurorka miała się właśnie podnieść, gdy więzień w kilka sekund ocknął się ze snu i całkowicie oprzytomniał.

Zanim zdołała temu zapobiec, jego ręka zaskakująco mocno zacisnęła się na jej nadgarstku. Uniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że on również podniósł wzrok. Z wychudzonej twarzy z wyjątkową intensywnością patrzyły się na nią zimne, czarne oczy. Instynktownie cofnęła się, wykręcając swój nadgarstek z jego uścisku i szybko wstała.

Mężczyzna nie poruszył się ze swojego miejsca na podłodze. Patrzył się jednak z rezerwą, gdy masowała swój nadgarstek i próbowała uspokoić swój oddech.

– Snape… – wyszeptała jego nazwisko, ale była pewna, że ją usłyszał. – Severus Snape…

– Kim jesteś? – warknął, a jego głos był zdarty i łamiący się od nieużywania, ale nadal podobny do tego, jakim był kiedyś.

– Jestem aurorką. Z Ministerstwa – odpowiedziała i odczuła ulgę, słysząc, że pomimo strachu, jej głos brzmiał zupełnie normalnie.

– Spytałem, KIM jesteś – powiedział z irytacją. – Widzę, CZYM jesteś. – Patrzyła na niego z obojętnością i nie zaoferowała pomocy, gdy się skrzywił, usiłując wstać z podłogi.

– Nie ma potrzeby, byś znał moje imię – poinformowała go wyjątkowo zimnym głosem. Była zupełnie zaskoczona, gdy mężczyzna kiwnął głową.

– Co ty…?

– Koniec pytań. – Z torby, którą wciąż niosła, wyjęła komplet ubrań i rzuciła w jego stronę. Wylądowały mu w ramionach, a on kurczowo je do siebie przycisnął.

– Załóż je. Wtedy porozmawiamy. Zaczekam na zewnątrz.

Stanie przed celą i oczekiwanie, aż mężczyzna ubierze się w nowe szaty, trwało wieki. W tym czasie aurorka próbowała opanować uczucia gniewu i smutku, które nagle ją ogarnęły. Pomimo całego treningu i przygotowań nie była pewna, czy wie, jak poradzić sobie z sytuacją, w której się obecnie znalazła.

Wiedziała, co Snape zrobił. Wiedziała dlaczego wysłano ją do Azkabanu…

– Co teraz?

Więzień pojawił się w drzwiach celi i ostrożnie z niej wyjrzał, jak gdyby nie do końca wierząc, że były otwarte. Miał na sobie ubrania, które mu dała, ale niemal zwisały z jego szczupłej sylwetki. Aurorka podniosła rękę i wskazała pokój na końcu korytarza.

– Do środka.

Szedł sztywno w stronę pomieszczenia, zatrzymując się dopiero w środku.

– Siadaj. – Wskazała mu jedno z krzeseł. Spojrzał się na nią z wahaniem.

– Siadaj natychmiast, albo możesz wracać do swojej celi. – Jej lodowaty głos odbił się echem od ścian. Mężczyzna usiadł, a ona zamknęła za sobą drzwi i spoczęła na drugim krześle.

Wyjęła chleb i butelkę zupy ze swojej torby i ustawiła je na stole. – Jedz.

Tym razem nie było wahania. Snape rzucił się na jedzenie, jakby od dawna umierał z głodu. Jadł szybko i bez finezji, rozrywając chleb i siorbiąc zupę. Aurorka zaczekała, aż więzień znajdował się w połowie posiłku, by ponownie się odezwać.

– Skąd wiesz, że to nie zostało zatrute? – spytała go cicho. Snape kontynuował jedzenie ze spojrzeniem zimniejszym i bardziej zabójczym, niż widziała kiedykolwiek.

– Nie robi mi różnicy, co z tym zrobiłaś – powiedział pomiędzy kęsami. – Jeśli to zatrułaś i umrę, to wyświadczasz mi przysługę. Jeśli nie i jest to tylko jedzenie, nadal mi ją wyświadczasz.

Nie wiedziała, jak na to odpowiedzieć, więc czekała aż skończy jeść. Herbata stała z boku stołu zupełnie nietknięta. Gdy jedzenie znikło z talerza, Snape rozsiadł się w swoim krześle i zaczął wpatrywać w ogień. Ostrożnie położył obie dłonie na stole. Aurorka wzięła głęboki oddech.

– Severusie Tobiaszu Snape – zaczęła mocnym głosem, a jego twarz zwróciła się w jej stronę. – Jest moim obowiązkiem poinformować cię, że w zeszłym miesiącu, dwudziestego grudnia, Ministerstwo Magii jednogłośnie zniosło ustawę anty-egzekucyjną wobec wszystkich znanych śmierciożerców. Data twojej egzekucji zostanie ustalona. Zostaniesz stosownie do tego poinformowany.

Siedzący w swoim krześle Snape był niesamowicie blady.

– Zostaniesz stracony bez procesu i uroczystości. Nie ma możliwości odwołania. – Przyjrzała mu się dokładnie. Pocił się. – Masz cokolwiek do dodania do oficjalnego raportu?

– Co… - próbował złapać oddech. – Za jaką zbrodnię zostanę skazany?

Aurorka nie mogła powstrzymać złości w swoim głosie.

– Za zamordowanie Albusa Dumbledore'a, byłego dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.


	3. Chapter 3

Beta** -** Kasia

**Rozdział III**

Snape zrobił coś, czego nie zrobił wcześniej żaden skazaniec, a przynajmniej aurorka o tym nie słyszała.

Roześmiał się.

Dźwięk rozbrzmiewał po pokoju. Nie miał w sobie radości czy rozbawienia, ale trwał niewiarygodnie długo. Skończył się szlochem, gdy Snape ukrył twarz w dłoniach i trzymał ją tak przez długi czas. Już prawie straciła nadzieję, że wypowie kolejne słowa. Wtedy ponownie uniósł swój wzrok do jej kaptura. Jego twarz była spokojna jak żadnego z nowo skazanych, których widziała w trakcie swojej służby jako auror.

– Czy to moje jedyne przewinienie? – zapytał.

– Jedyne, za które zostaje się ukaranym w taki sposób – odpowiedziała. – Są jeszcze inne, z których bardzo dobrze zdajesz sobie sprawę.

– Czy siedem lat w tym miejscu… – mężczyzna się wzdrygnął – nie jest odpowiednim zadośćuczynieniem za tamte?

– Ministerstwo nie jest już zainteresowane tamtymi. Masz zostać ukarany tylko za tę jedną zbrodnię, niezależnie od innych.

Snape patrzył na nią twardym wzrokiem.

– Uważasz, że egzekucja jest odpowiednią karą pasującą do mojej zbrodni?

Aurorka zawahała się.

– To nie ja mam ciebie osądzać. Wizengamot zdecydował…

– Tak, tak. Ale co TY o tym myślisz?

– Dlaczego?

– Ponieważ to ty tu jesteś, nie oni.

Rozumiała, że wyznanie własnej opinii temu mordercy Snape'owi było niebezpieczne. Rozumiała, a mimo wszystko to zrobiła.

– Myślę, że każdy, kto zabija nieuzbrojonego mężczyznę, który mu całkowicie ufa, i robi to niesprowokowany i z zimną krwią, powinien zostać ukarany najwyższym wyrokiem. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – A jeśli jest to śmierć, to… – zawahała się, ale on nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

Oczy Snape'a zwęziły się, ściągając jego twarz jeszcze bardziej. Pochylił się do przodu na swoim krześle. Po raz pierwszy aurorka była wdzięczny za stół, który ich oddzielał.

– Kim jesteś?

– To nie ważne, kim jestem – odpowiedziała spokojnie.

– Pozwolę sobie mieć inne zdanie. Posiadanie tak… ugruntowanej opinii na temat kary śmierci przez kogoś, kto przekazuje tak złe wieści, nie jest normalne. Kim jesteś?

Wstała, odpychając swoje krzesło do tyłu. Najwidoczniej siedem lat uwięzienia nie przytępiło umysłu mężczyzny nawet w niewielkim stopniu.

– Spytałeś o moją opinię, a ja ci ją powiedziałam. Jaką różnicę robi to, kim jestem? – Jej oczy podążały w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi, gdy przez jakiś czas bawiła się odpowiadaniem pytaniem na pytanie.

– Zostałaś wysłana, żeby mnie zabić? Teraz? – Snape nie poruszył się ze swojego miejsca, ale obserwował ją uważnie.

– Nie! – W jej głosie było wyraźne obrzydzenie. – Nie.

– Czy zakładasz, że skoro ucieszyłaby mnie moja własna śmierć, to jestem również winny mojej zbrodni?

Aurorka przeszła przez pokój, żeby stanąć przed mężczyzną.

– Nigdy nie robiłeś tajemnicy ze swojej zbrodni, ani nawet nie okazałeś skruchy.

– Pokaż mi swoją twarz, a powiem ci, co się naprawdę wydarzyło.

Propozycja była zaskakująca.

– Nie. Wiem, co się naprawdę stało. – Była stanowcza.

– Dziewczyno, nikt inny nie wie, co się stało naprawdę! – Snape odgarnął strąki brudnych włosów ze swojej twarzy. Rękaw jego szaty obciągnął się, nieumyślnie odsłaniając sieć srebrnych blizn, które znaczyły przedramię mężczyzny od nadgarstka do łokcia. Aurorka utkwiła w nim swój wzrok.

– Mówisz, że tego nie zrobiłeś? – Jej głos był wyższy z niedowierzaniem.

– Nigdy nie było żadnych wątpliwości, że _to zrobiłem_. Powinnaś się raczej spytać siebie, _dlaczego_. – Oczy Snape'a błyszczały z dziwnym fanatyzmem, którego nie mogła pojąć.

– Ponieważ jesteś podwójnym agentem – śmierciożercą… ponieważ Czarny Pan ci kazał… jakie mogły być inne powody?

– Źle. Oba wnioski są złe. – Cień uśmieszku przebiegł po jego twarzy i po chwili zniknął.

– Robisz to, żeby uniknąć śmierci?

– Nie w takim sensie, jak myślisz.

– _Więc mi wytłumacz_.

– Powiedz mi, kim jesteś.

Aurorka patrzyła się na niego spod kaptura. Nie miała pojęcia, czy mówił prawdę i wiedziała, że nie powinna ufać przemowom człowieka, który mógł nawet bardziej niż trochę zwariować przez swój pobyt w więzieniu. Ale faktem było, że chciała wiedzieć, co właściwie zaoferował jej powiedzieć. Prawdopodobnie nie było to nic więcej, niż wymyślnie utkane kłamstwo, stworzone by zachować zdrowe zmysły podczas siedmiu lat niemal całkowitej izolacji. Jednak ciekawość przeszkadzała jej przez całe życie, więc czy powinna pozwolić takiej okazji przejść koło nosa?

Nie?

_Nie._

Ponownie zasiadając przy stole, dała sobie chwilę na uspokojenie. Wtedy, nim odwaga zupełnie ją opuściła, uniosła swoje dłonie do krawędzi kaptura i ściągnęła go z twarzy. Utkwiła wzrok na chropowatej powierzchni drewnianego stołu. Siedziała przed nim w świetle ognia zupełnie zdemaskowana przez długi czas. Wreszcie podniosła oczy i zobaczyła, że zaskoczenie widoczne na twarzy więźnia zostało zastąpione obrzydzeniem.

– Granger – zasyczał. – Hermiona Granger!

CDN.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta - Kasia**

**Rozdział IV**

– Auror Granger. – Jej głos był równie stanowczy jak spojrzenie. Snape skrzyżował ramiona i lekko pochylił się na krześle. Patrzył się na nią przez cały czas. Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, oczy aurorki były spokojne. I choć była wyraźnie zdenerwowana, jej złość była tak dobrze opanowana, że mężczyzna zaczął podejrzewać najgorsze.

– Jesteś tu, żeby mnie zabić.

– Nie – pokręciła głową, a jej loki zalśniły w świetle ognia. – Przyszłam przekazać wiadomość. Dokładnie to zrobiłam. Jeśli miałeś nadzieję zaznać szybką i bezbolesną śmierć z moich rąk, to niestety się myliłeś.

– Dlaczego wysłali ciebie? – Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się w podejrzliwie zlękniony.

– Nie wysłano mnie – zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie jesteś aurorem?

Hermiona zerwała aurorską odznakę z przodu swojej szaty. Z głuchym odgłosem trzasnęła nią o stół prosto przed mężczyzną.

– Jestem wszystkim, czym się wydaję, Snape. Nie było zaskoczeniem, że żaden z moich kolegów nie był chętny, żeby tu przyjść i cię odwiedzić... zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę rodzaj wiadomości i twój zmienny charakter. Zgłosiłam się na ochotnika.

– Dlaczego? – Przyglądał się jej intensywnie. Wydawało się, że nie usłyszał zniewagi, którą go ze złością obrzuciła. – Dlaczego TY, ze wszystkich ludzi?

– Nikt inny nie chciał... I byłam ciekawa...

– Pierwsza wizyta w Azkabanie? – szydził.

– Właściwie to tak, ale byłam bardziej ciekawa ciebie.

– Mnie? Nie jestem eksponatem w jednym z tych waszych mugolskich zoo.

– Nie, jesteś jednym z ostatnich mieszkańców więzienia dla czarodziejów! To prawie żadna różnica, profesorze! – Zamilkł, gdy to usłyszał. Wciąż jednak patrzył na nią z nieukrywaną wrogością. Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek.

– Nie mam dużo czasu – wymamrotała cicho, niemal do samej siebie. – Miałam dostarczyć wiadomość, a później natychmiast wrócić do Ministerstwa...

– Wolałbym, żebyś nie nazywała mnie profesorem, aurorko Granger – Snape powiedział cicho. Spojrzała na niego; w jego oczach dostrzegła coś, co według niej mogło być maleńką iskierką żalu. – Upłynęło... dużo czasu, od kiedy sprawowałem tę funkcję.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała sztywnym tonem, zabierając swoją odznakę z miejsca, w którym leżała.

Ponownie wstała, usiłując się nie skrzywić, gdy nogi krzesła głośno zaskrzypiały o szorstką, kamienną podłogę. Faktowi, że widziała Severusa Snape'a po raz pierwszy od siedmiu lat, towarzyszyła świadomość niewygodnej prawdy, że gdy opuści ten mały pokoik, w którym przebywali, nie zobaczy go już _nigdy_... Choćby za siedem lat, czy chociaż siedem dni. Próbowała bezskutecznie zignorować nieprzyjemną myśl.

W dni, które nastąpiły po tej strasznej nocy na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej w Hogwarcie, Hermiona próbowała, głównie z dobrym skutkiem, odepchnąć wszystkie myśli o Snapie na bok. Nie uważała go za godnego poświęcenia uwagi. Gdy został złapany przez Zakon w ostatnich dniach wojny, poczuła krótką, gwałtowną złość, a później ulgę. Postanowił nie mieć obrońcy podczas swojego procesu i został zesłany na dożywocie. Teraz pamiętała, że oprócz podania swojego nazwiska i uznania siebie za winnego, w trakcie rozpraw, na których była obecna, nigdy się nie odezwał. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, jak musiał się teraz czuć – zostać skazanym na śmierć po tak długim pobycie w zamknięciu od świata. Czy zrobi mu to jakąkolwiek różnicę? Podczas lat, gdy był w więzieniu, prawie wcale nie myślała o swoim byłym nauczycielu eliksirów i obrony przed czarną magią. Aż do zeszłego miesiąca, gdy uchwalono Dekret o Śmierci. Zadanie poinformowania Severusa Snape'a, że będzie stracony, sprawiło, że po raz pierwszy od wielu lat poświęciła mu swoją uwagę. A teraz nie potrafiła sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego czuła jednakową złość i współczucie wobec mężczyzny, który popełnił tak wstrząsające i godne potępienia zbrodnie. Jego widok był dla niej większym szokiem, niż przypuszczała. Ale nie mogła na to nic poradzić – było już za późno.

– Naprawdę muszę iść… – Stanęła przed zamkniętymi drzwiami i dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że się nie odzywała i nie ruszała przez wiele minut. Opanowała się, żeby dokończyć to, co miała do powiedzenia. – Możesz oczekiwać kolejnej wizyty aurora, gdy tylko zostanie ustalona data twojej… – Przez gulę w gardle nie mogła skończyć zdania. Nie mogła też spojrzeć na Snape'a. Wydawało się, że nie pozostało już nic do powiedzenia, a z pewnością nic nie mogła już zrobić. Wyciągnęła dłoń, by chwycić żelazną klamkę i otworzyć drzwi, gdy...

– Zaczekaj. – Nie odsunęła się od drzwi. Nie mogła. Skrobanie drugiego krzesła o kamienną podłogę powiedziało jej, że Snape również był na nogach. Włosy na szyi zjeżyły się jej, gdy usłyszała jego zbliżające się kroki. Powoli, z wahaniem, odwróciła się, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

– Zaczekaj – powtórzył ochryple. Tym razem na jego twarzy był jakiś taki wyraz desperacji, olbrzymi żal niezupełnie wobec siebie. Hermiona zrozumiała, że głupio by było odejść. Problemy, z którymi będzie musiała się borykać w Ministerstwie, mogły tymczasowo poczekać. Snape musiał zauważyć niepokój wypisany na jej twarzy, ponieważ jego własna natychmiast się znowu zamknęła, powracając do kamiennej maski, którą kobieta znała. Bez słów wskazała z powrotem na krzesła. Usiedli, patrząc się na siebie przez kilka długich minut spędzonych w ciszy.

– To, o czym zamierzam ci powiedzieć… Ja jeszcze nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówiłem, panno Granger.

Chociaż trochę ją to zirytowało, Hermiona nie poprawiła go, gdy nazwał ją panną Granger.

Ponownie krótko kiwnęła głową.

– Nie obchodzi mnie, czy uwierzysz w moją historię czy nie. Teraz zamierzam ci ją jedynie przekazać.

– Dlaczego? – zapytała.

Snape uśmiechnął się w przerażający sposób, który nie miał w sobie nawet odrobiny radości.

– Czy zaskoczy cię to, że zostanie straconym nie jest sposobem, który bym sobie wybrał na śmierć?

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– A czy zaskoczy cię to, że gdybym miał wybór i mimo wszystkiego, co ci dzisiaj powiedziałem, wolałbym w ogóle nie umierać?

– Nie – odpowiedziała cierpliwie. – Ale jeśli popełniłeś zbrodnię, to nie możesz oczekiwać, że sam sobie wybierzesz karę!

Patrzył się na nią twardym wzrokiem i nawet nie mrugnął. Zrozumienie nadeszło szybko.

– Myślisz, że jeśli powiesz mi, co naprawdę zaszło tamtej nocy, zostaniesz w jakiś sposób uniewinniony? – Hermiona odetchnęła. – To nie ma sensu! Byłeś tu przez _siedem lat_, Severusie. Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś o tym na swoim procesie?

– Siedem lat temu nie miałem zostać zgładzony, Hermiono! – Snape powiedział ostro. – Siedem lat tutaj jest wystarczającą karą. – Oddychał głęboko przez nos, a dźwięk, który przy tym wydawał, roznosił się po pokoju.

– Wystarczającą karą za… za co?

– Za zabicie mężczyzny, który chciał umrzeć, panno Granger. Tylko za to. To nie było morderstwo z zimną krwią. Nie było niesprowokowane. To było tylko… – Założył twarz w dłonie i wczepił palce w swoje włosy. – To była sytuacja, której nie mogłem uratować, ponieważ nie miałem innego wyjścia. Skazałem siebie na potępienie, bo nie miałem wyboru!


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta - Kasia**

**Rozdział V**

Patrzyła się na niego w ciszy. Lekki rumieniec pojawił się na jego zapadniętych policzkach. Nie chciał na nią spojrzeć, dlatego skrzyżował ramiona, odchylił się do tyłu w swoim krześle i zaczął wpatrywać w podłogę.

– Zawsze jest jakiś wybór. – Udało jej się w końcu powiedzieć. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się, zdradzając gniew i pogardę.

– Nie, panno Granger – powiedział z mocą. – Nie zawsze ma się wybór. Nie jesteś dorosła dostatecznie długo, żeby zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Twój stosunek do świata jest zaskakująco naiwny, jak na osobę tak inteligentną. – Cień uśmiechu wyrażającego wyższość przebiegł po jego twarzy, gdy ją upomniał. W krótkim czasie tak bardzo rozwścieczył Hermionę, że zamilkła.

– Więc wyjaśnij – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Powiedz mi, dlaczego nie miałeś wyboru.

Snape pochylił głowę jeszcze bardziej, a jego wzrok był skupiony na podłodze.

– Wieczysta Przysięga – odrzekł cicho. – Bezmyślnie wypowiedziana Przysięga, którą złożyłem w desperackiej próbie zyskania zaufania innych śmierciożerców.

– Złożona komu?

– Narcyzie Malfoy. – Spojrzał na nią przelotnie, gdy wydała z siebie dźwięk niedowierzania. Kontynuował jednak, ponieważ o nic nie wypytywała. – Przyszła do mnie na krótko przed rozpoczęciem twojego szóstego roku szkolnego. Rozpaczliwe prosiła, bym… pomógł. Jej syn, Draco, otrzymał zadanie od samego Czarnego Pana, a ona bardzo martwiła się konsekwencjami, gdyby mu się nie powiodło.

– Zadaniem był… Dumbledore? – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Tak – wymamrotał Snape. – Musisz zrozumieć, panno Granger, że znajdowałem się wówczas w bardzo niebezpiecznym położeniu w Kręgu Czarnego Pana. Bardzo niewielu w ogóle mi ufało, a wielu szukało sposobu, żeby zdemaskować mnie jako szpiega, za którego mnie uważali. Złożenie Przysięgi stanowiło dla mnie znakomitą okazją, żeby poprawić ich opinię o mnie, a jednocześnie pozwalało mi uzyskać wiedzę o tym, co planował Czarny Pan. To nie była propozycja, którą mogłem odrzucić. Złożyłem Przysięgę.

– Czy wiedziałeś, co będziesz musiał ostatecznie zrobić? – Choć światło w małym pokoju szybko bladło, Hermiona widziała, że wyblakły błysk w oczach Snape'a stawał się tym widoczniejszy, im więcej jej mówił. Powoli pokręcił głową.

– Nie. Ale nie mogłem się do tego przyznać.

– Zachowałeś się naprawdę lekkomyślnie – zauważyła Hermiona.

– To było jedyne wyjście! Gdybym nie złożył przysięgi, straciłbym pozycję w Kręgu Czarnego Pana i stałbym się nieprzydatny! Nigdy nie znajdowałaś się w takim położeniu, więc uprzejmie nie osądzaj mnie! – Snape ze złością kręcił się na swoim krześle, pochylając się w jej stronę. Hermiona nie ruszyła się z miejsca; tym razem postanowiła nie odpowiadać.

– Wiem również, że jak dotąd nigdy nikogo nie skazałam na śmierć, Severusie! Nie masz podstaw, by prawić mi morały! Twoje działania były naganne. Dumbledore zginął _przez ciebie_!

Rumieniec zniknął z twarzy Snape'a. Jego twarz przybrała kredowobiały odcień i trząsł się, jak podejrzewała aurorka, ze złości.

– Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? – Wyraźnie starał się opanować swój głos. – Myślisz, że nie żyję z moją decyzją i jej konsekwencjami każdego dnia, odkąd ją podjąłem? – Gestykulował. – Nie chciałem, żeby Dumbledore zginął z mojej ręki, nie chciałem, żeby zginął z ręki Dracona, w ogóle nie chciałem, żeby umarł!

Oddychali ciężko w ciszy, niezdolni na siebie spojrzeć.

– Czy wiesz, panno Granger, czego wymaga Wieczysta Przysięga? – zapytał Snape. Nagle kawałek drewna głośno przekręcił się w kominku, a Hermiona podskoczyła na krześle.

– Oczywiście, że wiem – wyszeptała.

– Więc wiesz również, jakie poniósłbym konsekwencje, gdybym nie mógł wypełnić wymagań Przysięgi.

– Tak – odparła stłumionym głosem.

– Jakie?

– Umarłbyś. – Uniosła wzrok, a ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Jego oczy migotały ze złością.

– Nie ja jeden. Czarny Pan powiedział Draconowi, że jeśli jego misja się nie powiedzie, wówczas za to odpowie. On również by umarł, panno Granger, prawdopodobnie razem z matką i ojcem.

– Więc po prostu wymieniłeś jedno życie za życia, czyż nie? – Głos Hermiony był ostry. – Malfoyowie nie stanowiliby wielkiej straty, jakby na to nie patrzeć. Czy rozważałeś własną śmierć? A może byłeś zbyt tchórz...

– Nalegałbym, byś nie kończyła zdania, aurorko! – powiedział Snape lodowatym tonem. – Gdybyś choć przez chwilę posłuchała, zamiast obstawać przy wymyślaniu żałosnych komentarzy, może byś się czegoś dowiedziała!

Wpatrywała się w niego; palce swędziały ją, by chwycić po różdżkę, której ze sobą nie miała, ale nic nie powiedziała.

– Nie chciałem powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi o tym, co się stało. Wiedziałem, że będzie myślał o mnie to samo, co ty teraz, panno Granger. Jednak taka informacja nie mogła być długo ukrywać. Dumbledore rozumiał konsekwencje dużo lepiej niż ja lub ty. On był… – Snape mocno zacisnął powieki, jak gdyby szukał bolesnego wspomnienia. – Wstrząśnięty. Wydarzenia postawiły się przeciwko nam, tak powiedział. Nie winił mnie za to, co zrobiłem, choć inni na pewno by to zrobili. Powiedział mi, że nie bał się śmierci, a ja… – wzdrygnął się. – Ja nazwałem go kłamcą. Powiedział „są gorsze rzeczy od śmierci, Severusie" i spojrzał na swoją prawą dłoń.

– Tę martwą.

– Tak. To oczywiście była robota Czarnego Pana. Albus powiedział, że nie dało się tego uniknąć, ale… – Ponownie zamknął oczy, ale tym razem nie otworzył ich z powrotem. – Klątwa powoli go zabijała, panno Granger. W najgorszy sposób, jaki możesz sobie wyobrazić. Pochłaniała go od środka, znajdował się ciągle w bólu już przed rozpoczęciem tamtego roku szkolnego. W bólu, którego żaden eliksir ani zaklęcie nie mogły uśmierzyć. Stawał się również coraz słabszy, więc, gdy zrzucanie za to winy na incydent w Ministerstwie stało się zbyt niewiarygodne, musiał przyznać, że on… on…

– Umierał. – Hermiona przerażona zakryła usta dłonią.

– Więc widzisz, że on był nieugięty, uważając, że nie mogę złamać Przysięgi, żeby wydarzenia mogły dobiec do nieuniknionego końca. Powiedział, że nie można wymienić czterech żyć za jego. Nie zezwoliłby na to.

– Gdy Malfoy stanął przed nim, na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej… – Pytanie formowało się w głowie Hermiony, a Snape odpowiedział na nie bez wysiłku. Jego oczy otworzyły się i skupiły na jej spojrzeniu.

– Obaj, Dumbledore i ja, wiedzieliśmy, że nie będzie miał siły, żeby zabić – powiedział ciężkim głosem. – Jego poprzednie próby nas w tym utwierdziły. Obaj podejrzewaliśmy, że gdy nadejdzie czas, to ja będę musiał rzucić _Avadę_. Nie spodziewałem się, że to się stanie w taki sposób… Nie byłem gotowy…

– Więc się na to zgodziłeś?

Snape wyglądał na zranionego.

– Na początku odmówiłem… to wydawało się niewyobrażalne. Dumbledore był moim mentorem, zawsze okazywał mi więcej szacunku, niż jakikolwiek inny czarodziej, którego kiedykolwiek poznałem. Wydaje mi się, że traktował mnie jak własne… – Hermiona patrzyła, jak wsadził swoje brudne knykcie do ust i ugryzł je, próbując się uspokoić, a jego twarz miała śmiertelnie blady odcień, gdy je wyjął. – Na szczycie tamtej wieży moja dłoń została zmuszona… Nigdy się nie zgodziłem na jego plan, wciąż mu odmawiałem… Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak to było. Nie wiem, gdzie się podziewał ani co robił z Potterem do tamtego momentu, ale _błagał_mnie, żebym to zrobił… – Złożył twarz w dłoniach. Jego słowa stały się przytłumione, ale wystarczająco wyraźne. – On _błagał_, żebym go zabił. Byłem przerażony, pełen strachu i nienawiści do samego siebie… to było jedyne wyjście, panno Granger. Chętnie bym za niego umarł, ale to… – Jego głos się załamał, a on wydał z siebie suchy szloch. – W chwili, w której wypowiedziałem kląt-klątwę, da-dałbym wszystko, by móc ją cofnął. Ale było za-a-a późno. On nie żył!

Hermiona siedziała oniemiała i zmieszana, gdy Severus Snape załamał się przed nią.

Łkał tylko przez chwilę, świadomie odwracając się od niej. Zaczekał, aż znowu udało mu się opanować oddech i wówczas odwrócił się w jej stronę. Opuścił swoje ręce, odsłaniając zaczerwienione oczy i najbardziej zmęczone spojrzenie, jakie Hermiona kiedykolwiek widziała. Długo patrzyła na jego twarz, niepewna i przestraszona tym, co przed nią odsłonił.

Gdy próbowała uporządkować swoje myśli, czuła się, jakby jej mózg wypełniała wilgotna wełna, ciężka i nieprzenikalna. Do tej pory całkowicie lekceważyła wszystko, co jej powiedział. Oprócz drobnych detali, które Harry przekazywał jej przez lata, nigdy nie słyszała opowieści o tym, co się stało na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej, a wersja Snape'a była niezaprzeczalnie niezwykła, ale czy prawdziwa?

To, że zdecydował nie mówić nikomu o przyczynie popełnienia zbrodni, było jeszcze bardziej niezwykłe. A jednak miała na to swoją własną odpowiedź, przynajmniej w teorii. Postanowił wymierzyć sobie własną karę – siedem lat spędzonych w Azkabanie. Decyzja o jego egzekucji oznaczała jej koniec. Już jej powiedział, że nie chciał umrzeć za zbrodnię, która przez innych była uważana za tak złą… zresztą Hermiona ze wstrząsem zrozumiała, że nie zasługiwał na tę karę.

Wszystko, co powiedział Snape, było zupełnie prawdopodobne. Gdyby wypowiadał się na swoim procesie, z pewnością dziś by tutaj nie siedział. Siedem lat to wystarczająco długi czas, by wymyślić taką historię, ale coś w głębi duszy mówiło jej, że w to nie wierzy. Mógł kłamać, ale jaki miałoby to sens? Był skazanym mężczyzną – akt o jego śmierci musiał zostać jeszcze tylko podpisany. Wmawianie jej takiego kłamstwa było szalonym przedsięwzięciem – jej, osobie, która dostarczyła mu wiadomość. _To nie ma sensu_. Jej umysł pracował i wyciągnęła niespodziewany wniosek. Jeśli istniała choć najmniejsza szansa, żeby oczyścić go z winy, nie mogła skazać go na śmierć.

– Severusie? – Jej głos był lekko zachrypnięty, ale patrzyła się na niego niezachwianym wzrokiem.

– To wszystko, panno Granger. Wszystko, co mogę ci powiedzieć. Zrób z tym, co chcesz… to już nie jest ważne…

– Nie, to jest ważne. Wierzę ci – odpowiedziała szybko. Jej słowa zlały się ze sobą z powodu pragnienia okazania mu swojej żarliwości. Jednak Snape pozostał wyraźnie niewzruszony.

– To nie robi żadnej różnicy, czy mi wierzysz, czy nie, panno Granger. Nie szukałem u ciebie rozgrzeszenia – odrzekł zmęczonym głosem.

_Nie szukałeś?_, pomyślała Hermiona. Możliwości wypełniały jej umysł. Wstała, a Snape spojrzał na nią z boku, siedząc w poszarzałym świetle.

– Severusie, muszę wrócić do Ministerstwa – powiedziała nalegającym głosem, a on wzruszył ramionami. – Zamierzam zorganizować pomoc.

– Panno Granger… – Jego głos wyrażał ostrzeżenie. – Pomyślą, że jesteś tak samo obłąkana jak ja, jeśli powtórzysz im to, co właśnie powiedziałem.

– Możliwe – odparła szeptem. – Ale muszę spróbować.

Otworzywszy drzwi, zauważyła strażnika, który wprowadził ją do więzienia, stojącego na końcu korytarza. Skinęła głową, a on zaczął iść ku niej. Odwróciła się z powrotem do Snape'a.

– Wrócę po ciebie, Severusie – wyszeptała. Niepewna czy ją usłyszał, była zaskoczona, gdy zobaczyła, że kiwa głową. – Do widzenia – powiedziała miękkim głosem.

– Żegnam, panno Granger. – Jego ciemne oczy na chwilę zapłonęły blaskiem, gdy spoglądał na nią, a następnie odwrócił wzrok w kierunku jasnego żaru kominka.

Hermiona przez chwilę wpatrywała się w tył jego głowy, po czym odwróciła się i pognała korytarzem w stronę nadchodzącego strażnika. Znajdował się nie dalej niż dwadzieścia kroków od niej i wyglądał na zaskoczonego widokiem jej zdjętego kaptura.

– Posłuchaj mnie – wysyczała cicho, gdy znajdował się wystarczająco blisko, żeby ją usłyszeć. – Teraz odchodzę. Ale wrócę za kilka dni. Chcę, żeby przeniesiono go do lepszej celi, z normalnym łóżkiem. Ma również dostać porządny posiłek i mieć ciepło.

Strażnik wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale potulnie pokiwał głową i oddał jej różdżkę.

Zadowolona Hermiona kiwnęła głową i odwróciła się. Nie przeszła nawet dwóch kroków wzdłuż korytarza, gdy znów się odwróciła.

– I jeszcze jedna rzecz… na litość Merlina, wykąpcie go! – Nie zaczekała, aby usłyszeć odpowiedź niskiego mężczyzny.

CDN.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beta - Kasia**

**Rozdział VI**

Hermiona powróciła do Azkabanu trzy dni później. Śpieszyła się, idąc kamienną ścieżką. Pochyliła głowę pod naporem wściekłego wiatru, który rozwiewał jej włosy przy twarzy. Szaty powiewały dziko wokół jej drobnej sylwetki. Tego dnia akurat nie padało, za co była wdzięczna, ponieważ nie miała pewności, czy wówczas byłaby w stanie to znieść. Nie osłoniła twarzy kapturem płaszcza i zaczęła tego żałować w momencie, gdy opuściła łódkę. Oczy jej łzawiły i szczypały, gdy przechodziła pod mroczną opuszczaną kratą. Znalazła się przed imponującymi nabitymi ćwiekami drzwiami, które były głównym wejściem do więzienia.

Czekała zaledwie kilka minut, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i ukazały tego samego strażnika więziennego, którego poznała w trakcie poprzedniej wizyty. Mężczyzna próbował ukryć na twarzy wyraz zaciekawienia i irytacji.

– To znowu ty? – zapytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

– Tak – Hermiona odpowiedziała ponuro i weszła do holu wejściowego. Zaczekała aż drzwi się za nią zamkną. Wówczas, bez rozkazu podała strażnikowi swoją różdżkę. – Gdzie on jest?

– Poczekaj chwilę! – Strażnik wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. – Nie możesz po prostu wpaść go odwiedzić, istnieją pewnie protokoły!

Usta Hermiony były zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

– To sprawa poufna – wysyczała. – Dlaczego nie pójdziesz zatwierdzić tego z Ministrem?

Strażnik przyjrzał się jej trochę dokładniej.

– Zrobię to – powiedział wzburzony i oddalił się wystarczająco szybkim krokiem, by Hermiona zorientowała się, że jej ponowna obecność w więzieniu była nie na rękę niespokojnemu mężczyźnie. Westchnęła, a jej oczy pociemniały. Czekała.

Strażnik powrócił niecałe pięć minut później, sprawdził ją czujnikiem tajności, według Hermiony robiąc to z niezwykłym pośpiechem, i popchnął ją w kierunku innych drzwi, niż te, które wskazał jej poprzednio. Otworzyły się, ukazując spiralną klatkę schodową, która zdawała się kręcić w nieskończoność. W końcu zatrzymała się, ukazując najwyższe piętro więzienia. Hermiona zauważyła, że wyglądało ono tak samo, jak reszta budynku. Strażnik poprowadził ją do celi w połowie korytarza, bez słowa zajrzał do środka przez judasza i otworzył, zanim ponownie spojrzał na kobietę. Mężczyzna wydawał się walczyć z samym sobą.

– Jest tutaj – powiedział w końcu. – Będę czekać…

– … Na końcu korytarza, tak. Dziękuję.

Odchrząknął, patrząc się na nią, i odszedł. Gdy zniknął, Hermiona zamknęła na chwilę oczy i potarła koniec swojego nosa. Tak bardzo chciała nie być w tym miejscu. Nie robić tego, co właśnie miała wykonać. Ale nie mogła tego powstrzymać. Nie było na to sposobu.

Otworzyła na oścież drzwi do nowej celi, a jej podkrążone czerwone oczy natychmiast podążyły do Severusa Snape'a. Ponownie spał, ale tym razem na wyścielonej szarym materacem wystającej ze ściany pryczy. Leżał na boku, z twarzą zwróconą w jej stronę. Jego szczupłe ciało było zwinięte w pozycję embrionalną – ramiona miał owinięte wokół swoich kolan, żeby utrzymać ciepło, chociaż w tej celi było wyraźnie cieplej niż w tamtej kilka pięter niżej.

Hermiona zauważyła, że był czystszy. Jego włosy zostały ścięte do ramion, chociaż zrobiła to niezręczna i niedoświadczona ręka, która w niektórych miejscach je zniszczyła i obcięła nierówno. Twarz Snape'a, którą mogła dostrzec pod zasłoną włosów, była wykrzywiona w grymasie niewyobrażalnego bólu.

Nie była pewna, jak długo tam stała i patrzyła na niego, gdy spał. Serce waliło jej głośno w piersiach, kiedy uklękła obok pryczy. Niepewna, gdzie go dotknąć, na wypadek gdyby na nią naskoczył, wyciągnęła dłoń. Martwiła się na zapas, ponieważ, gdy jej drżąca ręka była nad jego ramieniem, jego oczy nagle się otworzyły.

Odsunął się od niej, powoli prostując sylwetkę.

– Auror… Granger? – zamruczał, zgarniając włosy ze swojej twarzy, żeby lepiej ją widzieć. Pozostał w poziomej pozycji.

– Witaj, Severusie – wyszeptała Hermiona i poczuła się zawstydzona, gdy łzy niespodziewanie wypełniły jej oczy. Odwróciła głowę od jego wzroku i walczyła ze swoimi uczuciami, które niebezpiecznie wymykały się spod kontroli. Oddychała ciężko, a jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Gdy w końcu mogła na niego spojrzeć, zobaczyła, że on wiedział, co miała mu powiedzieć.

– Tak mi przykro, Severusie – wykrztusiła. – Tak mi przykro.

Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał niewzruszony, a ona znalazła siłę, żeby kontynuować.

– Zrobiłam wszystko, co mogłam. Próbowałam wszystkiego, ale nikt nie słuchał. Kingsley Shacklebolt z miejsca zlekceważył wszystko, co mu powiedziałam. Odmówił nawet przekazania mojej sprawy Ministrowi Magii, a gdy sama próbowałam mu powiedzieć…

Hermiona przypomniała sobie okropną awanturę z sekretarką Ministra poprzedniego popołudnia. Głupia kobieta była niewzruszona, twierdząc, że Minister wyjechał na Węgry na „bardzo ważną" konferencję dotyczącą smoków i absolutnie nikt nie możne mu przeszkadzać. A zwłaszcza jakaś „obłąkana aurorka z bezmózgą teorią", która robiła z niej „hańbę wydziału".

– Zostawiłam mu prośbę o szybki kontakt ze mną, próbowałam nawet do niego zafiukać, ale nie mogłam! Wydział Aurorski zabronił mi jechać na Węgry, żeby porozmawiać z nim bezpośrednio. Minister będzie za granicą co najmniej do przyszłego tygodnia – skończyła ciężko.

– Porozmawia wtedy z tobą? – Snape zapytał cicho, bez entuzjazmu. Oczy Hermiony się rozszerzyły.

– Obawiam się, że nawet jeśli to zrobi, to będzie… – nie dokończyła.

– To będzie co? – dopytywał po chwili ciszy, którą Hermiona wykorzystała, żeby zakryć twarz dłońmi.

– … Będzie za późno, Severusie. – Jej głos był przytłumiony. – Zeszłej nocy Ministerstwo ustaliło datę twojej egzekucji. Zamierzają ją przeprowadzić za trzy dni i nic – zabrała ręce, ukazując przerażony wyraz twarzy – nie mogę na to poradzić.

– Przypuszczam, że nie powinienem o tym wiedzieć? – Twarz i głos Snape'a nie wyrażały żadnych emocji, a Hermiona nie miała pojęcia, jak mu się to udało. Pokręciła głową.

– Przysłali mnie, żebym ci powiedziała – wyszeptała. – Mam ze sobą zawiadomienie… Minister Magii osobiście je podpisał przed wyjazdem z Anglii. Zamierzają zabrać cię do Departamentu Tajemnic w Ministerstwie i … chcą, żebyś przeszedł przez zasłonę, Severusie! Jeśli tego nie zrobisz dobrowolnie, wtedy zostaniesz… jak powiedział Shacklebolt, „zmuszony".

Powoli usiadł, krzywiąc się nieznacznie, zanim oparł się o ścianę. Hermiona spojrzała na niego desperackim wzrokiem, siedząc na podłodze.

– Niech pani ze mną usiądzie, panno Granger – powiedział ciężkim głosem. Zrobiła to i odwróciła się, żeby spojrzeć na jego twarz, która była przerażająco pusta.

– Uspokój się, Hermiono – powiedział bezbarwnym głosem. – Nie oczekiwałem, że ci się uda znieść mój wyrok. Zaakceptowałem to jako mój los. Wielki czarodziej powiedział mi kiedyś, że dla dobrze zorganizowanego umysłu śmierć jest tylko nową przygodą. – Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po policzku Hermiony. Ze złością wytarła ją rękawem szarej szaty. – Wierzę mu, panno Granger, i jestem gotowy podążyć za nim dalej, dokądkolwiek to prowadzi.

– Ale ja nie chcę… – wykrzyczała załamana. – Nie zasługujesz na śmierć!

Cień uśmiechu pojawił się na twarzy Snape'a.

– Jest pani taka młoda, panno Granger, i ma pani tyle przed sobą. To, czego _chcesz_, jest tutaj nieistotne… Nieważne jak bardzo tego chcesz, a co do zasługiwania na śmierć… Powiedziała to pani podczas naszego poprzedniego spotkania. Skoro Ministerstwo uważa, że powinienem zostać ukarany za to, co zrobiłem, wówczas zostanę ukarany. A jeśli tą karą jest moja śmierć, to zaakceptuję ją, choć nie tak chętnie, jak zapewne powinienem.

– _Ale Ministerstwo nie wie, co zrobiłeś!_ – Teraz płakała już bez żadnych oporów i nie próbowała ukryć swojego strapienia. Nagle Snape chwycił ją za ramiona i lekko nią potrząsnął.

– Panno Granger… Hermiono… To już nieważne. Nie… – W jej oczach zobaczył sprzeciw. – Zrobiłaś więcej, dużo więcej, niż bym kiedykolwiek przypuszczał, że zrobisz… Powinnaś wiedzieć, że to nieważne, że ci się nie udało, ważne jest to, że próbowałaś. Niekiedy śmierć jest karą, często darem, a dla wielu łaską.

– Nie… proszę… – Opadła na niego, nie zważając na zagrożenie, które jej koledzy uznaliby za niewątpliwe. Poczuła jak przez moment zawahał się, zanim objął rękoma jej drżące ciało i trzymał ją. Wypłakała gorące łzy wściekłości na jego znoszone szaty i ponownie zacisnęła dłonie w pięści, kładąc je na jego szczupłej klatce piersiowej. Nic nie mówił, tylko mocno trzymał ją w uścisku. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu upłynęło w ten sposób. Gdy ból i szok zaczęły znikać, zmniejszyły się również jej łzy. W końcu odsunęła się od niego. Puścił ją bez oporów, a jego twarz wyglądała na zamyśloną.

– To jest złe – powiedziała miękko, ale jej słowa brzmiały wyraźnie i stanowczo. – To, co zamierzają zrobić… to jest bardzo złe.

Snape otworzył usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszeli stukotanie na korytarzu na zewnątrz jego celi. Hermiona zidentyfikowała dźwięk jako kroki. Pośpiesznie wstała i wytarła zapłakaną twarz rękawem swojej szaty. Lekko dotknęła ramienia nagle wystraszonego mężczyzny i szybko podeszła do drzwi celi. Na korytarzu prawie zderzyła się ze strażnikiem więziennym. Był zaczerwieniony, oddychał ciężko i znajdował się w stanie jakiegoś pobudzenia.

– Aurorze Granger… – zasapał. – Minister Magii… jest tutaj!

Hermiona natychmiast się poczuła, jakby zrzucono ją z dużej wysokości. Westchnęła przejmująco.

– Jest tu TERAZ? – zapytała natarczywie. Strażnik pokiwał głową.

– Przyszedł ze mną po schodach.

Hermiona nie miała czasu, aby cokolwiek zrobić. Nie żeby miała jakikolwiek plan ułożony w głowie już na początku. Nawet gdy strażnik przemawiał, słychać było kolejne kroki uderzające o podłogę. Minister Magii podążał w jej kierunku z marsową twarzą i zielonymi oczami pełnymi wściekłości. Nie spoglądając do tyłu na celę ani jej mieszkańca, pełna panicznego strachu patrzyła na Ministra.

– Hermiono! – Harry Porter, najmłodszy Minister Magii w historii, był biały ze wściekłości. W jego prawej dłoni Hermiona ujrzała swoją pośpiesznie napisaną prośbę, którą zostawiła jego sekretarce poprzedniego dnia. – W co ty, na Merlina, sobie pogrywasz? Ściągnęli mnie z powrotem z Węgier z tego powodu!

– Witam, Ministrze – powiedziała zdenerwowana. Zmarszczka na czole pogłębiła mu się, niemal uwypuklając jego bliznę.

– Prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywała, Hermiono. To jest głupie! Tak samo jak to! – Potrząsnął papierem, żeby podkreślić swoje słowa. – Ty tak naprawdę – jego głos wyraźnie się obniżył, gdy strażnik do nich podszedł – w to nie wierzysz, prawda?

Hermiona gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze przez nos, a następnie złapała Harry'ego za przód szaty i wepchnęła do najbliższej celi. Wciąż wyglądał na wściekłego, ale teraz również na zdezorientowanego. Aurorka nie dała mu szansy na skargi.

– Harry, ja to napisałam. Dałam to tobie. Oczywiście, że w to wierzę.

– Co on ci zrobił? – Harry był nieprzyjazny. – Czy ty chociaż jesteś prawdziwą Hermioną… – Wyciągnął dłoń, żeby ją dotknąć, ale wściekle ją odepchnęła.

– Harry, przestań! Jestem sobą, dobrze?

Spojrzał na jej wyraz twarzy i nie zaprzeczył. Zamiast tego ponownie zwrócił uwagę na jej prośbę.

– On kłamie, Hermiono, żeby uniknąć tego, co ma nastąpić.

– Nieprawda! Wiem, że ty tego nie rozumiesz, ale…

– … To jest warte planowania przez siedem lat, siedem lat snucia najbardziej prawdopodobnej opowieści, jaką mógł wymyślić!

– Nie, Harry. Też tak na początku myślałam, ale ty go nie widziałeś, nie rozmawiałeś z nim… On nie kłamie.

– On jest parszywym tchórzem! – wypluł. Oczy Hermiony ponownie wypełniły się łzami.

Harry wyglądał na przerażonego.

– On nie jest tchórzem… Harry, proszę, posłuchaj mnie! Musisz z nim porozmawiać… on nie zasługuje na to, żeby umrzeć!

Minister Magii wyglądał jakby brakowało mu słów, gdy jego najlepsza przyjaciółka usiłowała nie płakać nad mężczyzną, którego nienawidził każdą komórką ciała.

– Nie rozumiem cię – powiedział chłodno, gdy Hermiona ponownie się pozbierała. – Jesteś najmądrzejszą wiedźmą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem i…

Hermiona grzebała w kieszeniach swojej szaty, szaleńczo czegoś szukając. W końcu wyciągnęła rękę z ukrytej kieszonki i na rozłożonej dłoni pokazała Harry'emu jej zawartość.

Była to mała szklana zakorkowana buteleczka, zawierająca niewielką ilość całkowicie przeźroczystego płynu. Wsadziła ją w ręce Ministra.

– Masz. To Veritaserum. – Zgodnie z ministerialnymi wytycznymi aurorzy odwiedzający Azkaban mieli pozwolenie na posiadanie ze sobą małej ilości serum prawdy, w „celu przesłuchania". Podczas procesu Snape'a nigdy go nie użyto, ponieważ przyznał się do winy; nie było potrzeby z niego skorzystać.

Harry spojrzał na nią oszołomiony.

– Nie sugerujesz, żebym ja…

Kiwnęła głową.

– Właśnie to sugeruję. Harry… – jej głos był łagodny. – Musisz znać prawdę, musisz wiedzieć, co naprawdę wydarzyło się tamtej nocy. Jeśli go zapytasz, on ci powie, wiem, że to zrobi.

Wyraz twarzy jej przyjaciela pozostał niepewny.

– Harry, proszę. Nie masz nic do stracenia.

Twarz Harry'ego Pottera stała się ponura. Delikatnie włożył Veritaserum z powrotem do jej dłoni.

– Dobrze więc, zrobię to. Ale nie będę tego potrzebował.

Odwrócił się, a Hermiona słuchała jego kroków, gdy się od niej oddalał i przybliżał do celi Snape'a. Zapadła cisza, a ona czekała. Nie wiedziała, jak długo Harry rozmawiał ze Snape'em. Usadowiła się na pryczy w celi i oparła o ścianę, usypiając, gdy dźwięk kroków zupełnie ją rozbudził. Harry wszedł do celi i usiadł obok niej. Jego twarz była koloru popiołu.

– Nigdy nie myślałem, że to powiem – mężczyzna potrząsnął głową – ale mu wierzę.

Zapanowała cisza, a Hermiona odetchnęła, tak jakby wstrzymywała oddech od wielu godzin. Twarz Harry'ego była obrazem niedowierzania i szoku, rewelacje Snape'a na pewno mocno go uderzyły. Cały się trząsł.

– To słuszna decyzja, Harry. – Uścisnęła jego ramię, a on wyglądał na nieprzekonanego.

– Tak? Wolałbym raczej widzieć go martwego za wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobił… Myślę, że Wizengamot również… Ale pozbawienie go życia za śmierć Dumbledore'a nie jest już ważne, wydaje się… cóż, bezcelowe.

– Co zamierzasz zrobić? Zostawić go tutaj? – Hermiona czuła lekkie poruszenie uczuć, które rozpoznała jako nadzieję.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie.

– Nie?

– Zamierzam skazać go na wygnanie – skrzyżował ramiona.

– Wygnanie?

– Będzie miał wybór, jeśli można tak powiedzieć, żeby wybrać życie, jakie sobie życzy. Ale nie pozwolę mu żyć tutaj. Może wybrać kraj i chcę, żeby wyjechał przed wieczorem, Hermiono. Nie chcę go nigdy więcej widzieć, ale jednocześnie wolałbym nie mieć jego śmierci na sumieniu.

Hermiona myślała, że rozumie. Snape i tak nie mógł marzyć o spokojnym życiu wśród magicznego społeczeństwa Wielkiej Brytanii. To, co proponował Harry, było prawdopodobnie lepsze, niż mógł się spodziewać.

– Czy zgodził się na twoje warunki? – zapytała cicho.

– Tak. – Harry wstał. – Wysyłam go teraz. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jaki kraj wybrał, rozumiesz? Nie będziesz go również szukać – ostrzegł ją. Kiwnęła głową. – Chodź.

Razem poszli z powrotem do celi, w której mieszkał Severus Snape. Chodził po całej szerokości pomieszczenia. Spojrzał na Hermionę wzrokiem, który był pełen uczuć, których nie potrafiła w pełni zinterpretować, ale łatwo zrozumiała jego główne przesłanie.

_Dziękuję. _

Obok niej Harry wyczarował świstoklik z chusteczki do nosa i patrzył się na niego. Był wyraźnie zagubiony w myślach. Potrząsnąwszy głową, podał świstoklik Snape'owi, który wziął go bez wahania. W tym samym czasie Harry wyjął jego różdżkę i przekazał mu ją bez słowa. Snape zaledwie spojrzał na drewniany patyk i schował do kieszeni.

– Panie Potter – zaczął.

– Nie chcę twoich podziękowań. – Harry nie mógł na niego spojrzeć. – Bierz swoją wolność. Idź.

Oczy Snape'a po raz ostatni napotkały wzrok Hermiony. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, myśląc o słowach, które Harry powiedział jej zaledwie kilka minut temu. Pomyślała, że to, że już nigdy nie spotka Severusa, było wystarczającym ustępstwem w zamian za jego życie.

Świadomość, że żył gdzieś na świecie, od tego momentu będzie wszystkim, co będzie wiedziała.

To będzie wystarczające.

Musi być.

Dziesięć sekund po wzięciu świstoklika, Severus Snape zwyczajnie się rozpłynął z miejsca, w którym stał. Trudno było uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek tam był.

Hermiona była pewna, że zanim zniknął na dobre, widziała jak się uśmiechnął.

_Żegnaj, Severusie._

Odwróciła się do swojego wstrząśniętego przyjaciela i delikatnie wzięła go pod ramię.

– Chodź, Harry – jej głos był mocny. – Pora iść.

**CDN.**

**-''-''-''-''-''-**

„Niekiedy śmierć jest karą, często darem, a dla wielu łaską." - Seneka Młodszy


	7. epilog

**Beta - Kasia**

**Rozdział VII – Epilog**

_Dziewięć miesięcy później…_

Słońce zachodziło na czerwonym niebie, gdy Hermiona Granger z trzaskiem pojawiła się na plaży, a ten dźwięk przerwał niczym niezmąconą ciszę, która na niej panowała. Kobieta aportowała się na uboczu, a wyglądem w ogóle nie przypominała czarownicy, którą była. Lniane ubrania nijakiego koloru i okulary przeciwsłoneczne sprawiały, że wyglądała jak posezonowa turystka spacerująca po plaży.

Czerwono-złote światło zabarwiało swym kolorem wszystko dookoła w położonym na południu Portugalii regionie nazywanym Odemirą. Samotnym pasem wybrzeża położonym na południe od wioski zwanej Almograde władały intensywne fale Atlantyku. Zachłannie uderzały w piaszczysty brzeg plaży, na której Hermiona właśnie stała. Była sama w promieniu wielu mil. Powoli odwróciła się, szukała czegoś wzrokiem…

Na tyłach plaży stała pobielona wapnem willa. Wznosiła się z terenu pokrytego niewielką ilością roślinek, oddalonego o około dwieście metrów od miejsca, w którym znajdowała się kobieta. Rezydencja wyglądała dziwnie i zaskakująco – była otoczona jedynie piaskiem, kurzem i morzem… ale jednocześnie zdawała się należeć do tego miejsca. Dla niewyszkolonego oka mogła wyglądać na opuszczoną, może niczym domek letniskowy stojący nieużywany i samotny pod październikowym słońcem. A jednak ona wiedziała swoje. Gdy tylko aportowała się na plażę, wyczuła magiczne bariery, które otaczały to miejsce. Ale to nie było wszystko. Gdy przybliżyła się do willi, zauważyła, że w ogrodzie rosły drzewa eukaliptusowe i dobrze wypielęgnowany oleander. Zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej i poczuła słodki zapach jaśminu, którego krzak rósł przy przedniej ścianie willi. Jego gałęzie opadały nisko nad drzwiami domu. Hermiona była pewna, że kwiaty nie rosły dobrze w tak gorącym klimacie, jeśli nie były dobrze pielęgnowane. Willa była zamieszkana, a ona wiedziała, przez kogo.

Gdy podeszła jeszcze bliżej, zobaczyła drewniany podest rozciągający się wzdłuż jednej ze ścian budynku. Stały na nim rozmaite drewniane meble i donice z przeróżnymi jaskrawo kwitnącymi kwiatami. Podest byłby opuszczony, gdyby nie leżąca okładką ku górze książka, kilka szklanek i dzbanek czegoś, co wyglądało jak schłodzona woda. Stały na stole ustawionym blisko przedniej ściany willi. Hermiona przybliżyła się na palcach do podestu, weszła na niego i powoli podeszła do książki, żeby zobaczyć jej grzbiet. Zsunęła okulary z twarzy w taki sposób, że podtrzymywały jej nieokiełznane loki. Przeczytała napisany złotymi literami tytuł.

„Oberża na pustkowiu". Uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu. Książka, w której wiele rzeczy nie jest tym, czym się zdają… _interesujące_…

Właśnie miała ją podnieść, żeby sprawdzić, jak dużo przeczytał czytelnik, gdy jej uwagę przykuł nagły krzyk ptaka. Spojrzała w odpowiednim czasie, żeby zobaczyć, że coś spadło z nieba i zanurkowało w morzu z głośnym pluskiem. Cokolwiek to było, zupełnie znikło pod powierzchnią fal. Kobieta zastanawiała się, czy to umarło w przestworzach, gdy nagle wystrzeliło z morza, trzymając w zakrzywionym dziobie coś, co na pewno było rybą.

– Rybołów – powiedział beznamiętny głos ponad jej lewym ramieniem. – Morski sokół. Z łaciny – głos kontynuował rozmownie –_ ossifragus_, co oznacza...

– Ten, który łamie kości – dokończyła Hermiona, odwracając twarz w kierunku właściciela głosu. – Tak. Witaj, Severusie.

– Hermiono. – Kiwnął głową na powitanie i wskazał dłonią na krzesło.

Usiadła, przez chwilę uważnie przyglądając się mężczyźnie. Usadowił się spokojnie na krześle naprzeciwko niej i nalał jej szklankę wody.

– Dobrze wyglądasz – powiedziała łagodnym głosem. I była to prawda. Wyglądał dobrze.

Dziewięć miesięcy w Portugalii najwyraźniej zadziałało na Severusa Snape'a zupełnie innym rodzajem magii, niż ta, z której oboje korzystali. Wyglądał zupełnie zdrowo, nawet lepiej niż wtedy, gdy wciąż pracował w Hogwarcie. Trochę przytył i, choć wciąż był bardzo szczupły, zupełnie stracił ten wyraz wygłodzenia, którego doświadczył w Azkabanie. Nie wydawał się już taki wychudzony, choć jego twarz zachowała swoje ostre rysy. Był wystarczająco blady, by kobieta zauważyła, że przeważnie unikał słońca, ale ślady lekkiej opalenizny były zauważalne na jego nosie i przedramionach. Było ją widać, ponieważ niedbale podwinął rękawy białej lnianej koszuli, którą nosił. Jego stopy również były nieodziane i przykurzone, a kostki obnażone przez parę przykrótkich ciemnych spodni.

Uniosła wzrok z powrotem do jego twarzy. Spojrzała w czarne oczy, teraz już nie wrzące z gniewu lub urazy. Zamiast tego błyszczały z ciekawością, podczas gdy patrzył na morze ponad jej ramieniem. Uchwycił jej spojrzenie; przez sekundę lub dwie z powagą utrzymał jej wzrok, a wtedy…

– Jest mi dobrze – powiedział po prostu. Oparł łokcie na stole i złączył przed sobą palce. – Ale muszę wyznać, że nie spodziewałem się kiedykolwiek cię ponownie zobaczyć, Hermiono. Jestem… zaskoczony.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tęsknie.

– Ja… użyłam moich wpływów w Ministerstwie. – Nie potrafiła powiedzieć mu, jak często myślała o nim od czasu jego wygnania. Zastanawiała się, czy był cały i zdrowy, zastanawiała się, czy był szczęśliwy. Prawda była taka, że swoimi ciągłymi pytaniami zwyczajnie doprowadziła Harry'ego do rozpaczy w takim stopniu, że w końcu, podczas strasznej sprzeczki kilka dni wcześniej, poddał się i powiedział jej, gdzie mogła znaleźć Snape'a. Od tej pory Minister nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. – Chciałam... nie… – wstrzymała się i wzruszyła ramionami. – Musiałam cię zobaczyć. Upewnić się, że jesteś cały i zdrowy.

– Jesteś zaskoczona, czy czujesz ulgę? – Snape przez chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, podczas gdy przekładał szklankę z wodą z ręki do ręki, przesuwając ją po gładkim drewnianym stole.

– I jedno, i drugie – wyznała. – Nie miałam pojęcia, a Harry… On nie chciał powiedzieć.

– Ta willa jest moją własnością od wielu lat, nawet przed Azkabanem. – Gdy wspomniał więzienie jego oczy pociemniały odrobinę, jak słońce przesłonione cieniem. Hermiona zorientowała się, że jednak nie wszystko się zagoiło. – To było logiczne, że przybędę tutaj, gdy pan Potter dał mi swoją… zaskakującą… ofertę. Czy to dzięki pani, panno Granger?

– Nie – kobieta przecząco pokręciła głową. – On sam o tym zadecydował.

– No cóż. – Snape rozłożył na stole swoje ręce, wnętrzem dłoni do dołu. – To _jest_ niespodzianka.

Ich oczy spotkały się, a on nie odwrócił wzroku. Jego spojrzenie było ciepłe i żywe z ciekawości. Hermiona poczuła pojawiający się na policzkach rumieniec, którego przyczyn nie potrafiła w pełni zidentyfikować.

– Co robiłeś przez ten czas? – Była troszkę zdenerwowana, a pytanie wypełzło z jej ust, zanim zdołała je powstrzymać. W końcu oderwała swój wzrok od jego, złapała szklankę wody w obie ręce i wypiła łapczywie. Gdy odłożyła ją na stół, Snape patrzył się na nią z widocznym rozbawieniem.

– Pielęgnowałem mój ogród, czytałem moje książki. Czasem chodzę do Almograde, żeby mieszkańcy mogli pośmiać się z mojego godnego pożałowania portugalskiego, którego wciąż się uczę. Chodzę po plaży i pływam w morzu. Myślę. Czasem w nocy śnię. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Zanim tu przybyłem, nie śniłem od bardzo długiego czasu. Nie jest to nieprzyjemne.

– Używasz magii? – Pamiętając jego obojętność, gdy zwrócono mu różdżkę, Hermiona nie byłaby zaskoczona, gdyby nie używał czarów.

– Wciąż jestem czarodziejem. – Nieświadomie jeździł długim palcem po kroplach na powierzchni szklanki. – Ale moje życie jest teraz bardzo proste, jak możesz zauważyć. Jest… inne.

– Inne-lepsze, czy inne-gorsze?

– Inne, inne. – Przyjrzał się jej bliżej, z wahaniem. – Ale bez ciebie nie byłoby to możliwe – dodał cicho. Kobieta prychnęła z nerwów i z zawstydzenia.

– Każdy by zrobił to samo. To nie ma znaczenia, że to byłam _ja_.

– Jesteś w błędzie. Większość czarodziejów i czarownic z radością pozwoliłoby mi umrzeć. Co powiedział mi pan Potter? Ach, tak: _Uważam, że zasługujesz na to, co dostałeś._

Hermiona westchnęła.

– Harry jest… skomplikowany – zauważyła. – Nie przebacza łatwo. Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać, ponieważ tu jestem. Nie sądzę, żeby kiedykolwiek ci przebaczył… Nawet, jeśli koniec końców, był w błędzie.

– Życie nie dzieli się na czerń i biel. To odcienie szarości ostatecznie robią każdemu z nas różnicę. – Snape podniósł swój napój, wyglądając na zamyślonego. – Jeśli jest to cokolwiek warte, nie winię Harry'ego za to, jak się czuje w stosunku do mnie. Dałem mu więcej niż dość powodów, żeby mnie nienawidził.

– Myślę, że masz rację – w końcu ustąpiła. – Ale wciąż to on ocalił twoje życie.

– _Ty_ ocaliłaś moje życie.

– Severusie… – próbowała się bronić. Kiwając głową, machnął na nią dłonią.

– Właśnie miałem jeść obiad, gdy przybyłaś. Zostaniesz na trochę?

Z żalem pokręciła głową. Odepchnęła na bok uczucie rozczarowania i równoczesny zamiar powiedzenia 'tak'.

– Dziękuję, ale nie. Powinnam już iść, naprawdę. Chciałam tylko… – wskazała ręką w jego kierunku. – I to oczywiste, że jesteś, więc…

– Rozumiem.

W tym samym czasie wstali od stołu. Severus przeszedł dokoła i, spoglądając na nią, stanął przy niej.

– Poczekasz tu chwilę? Mam coś dla ciebie.

Hermiona bez słów pokiwała głową i patrzyła, jak oddalał się od niej z kocim wdziękiem. Przeszedł przez podest i zniknął w willi. Nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, co zamierzał jej dać. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że praktycznie nie miał pewności, że będzie miał kiedykolwiek okazję to zrobić. Odwróciła się i patrzyła na słońce zsuwające się po horyzoncie do morza. Patrząc na niebieskie niebo przepasane różem, czerwienią i złotem, zdała sobie sprawę, że niedługo będzie ciemno. Jej nijakie mieszkanie w Londynie, pod nijakim szarym niebem przyzywało ją, choć nie czerpała z tego żadnej przyjemności.

– Hermiono?

Snape ponownie stał u jej prawego boku, trzymając coś mocno w prawej pięści, którą rozluźnił, gdy tylko na nią spojrzała. Lewą ręką podniósł przedmiot i pozwolił mu zawisnąć, a srebro zabłyszczało w różowym świetle, migocząc, gdy się na nie patrzyła.

Wisiorek był mały i owalny, i przedstawiał sylwetkę stojącego mężczyzny. Zwisał z długiego srebrnego łańcuszka. Oba przedmioty były naprawdę pięknie wykonane. Hermiona spojrzała z medalika na Snape'a i z powrotem.

– Co to jest? – spytała miękko. Medalik bujał się na wietrze.

– Ten mężczyzna to święty Juda. Patron od spraw beznadziejnych. W wiosce jest rzemieślnik… Zamówiłem go u niego.

– Ty nigdy nie byłeś beznadziejną sprawą, Severusie – wyszeptała i pochyliła głowę, gdy odpiął łańcuszek i ostrożnie umieścił wokół jej szyi. Wisiorek spoczął tuż pod jej obojczykiem i łagodnie go dotknęła.

– Jest piękny. Dziękuję. – Stanęła na palcach i delikatnie pocałowała mężczyznę w policzek. Był to połączony gest podziękowania i pożegnania. Gdy odsunęła się, zobaczyła jak z ciekawością dotknął miejsca, które pocałowała.

– Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że mogłam cię ponownie zobaczyć – powiedziała mu. – I jestem szczęśliwa, że jesteś wolny.

Nic nie odpowiedział, a jego twarz była dziwnie nieczytelna. Gdy zaczęła odchodzić, uniósł rękę na pożegnanie.

Utrzymanie głowy nisko i nieoglądanie się do tyłu było trudniejsze, niż Hermiona mogła sobie wyobrazić. Ale udało jej się wykonać obie czynności, gdy odchodziła w stronę oceanu. Patrzyła w dół na swoje stopy zapadające się w piasku z każdym krokiem, z którym się od niego oddalała. Gdy tylko przekroczyła bariery otaczające willę, zebrała siły, żeby się teleportować. Właśnie miała to zrobić, gdy para rąk złapała ją za ramiona i obróciła dokoła.

Twarz Severusa Snape'a była biała i oddychał ciężko od biegu za nią. Jednak Hermiona nie miała czasu sobie tego przyswoić, ponieważ mocno ją uścisnął. Przyparta do jego piersi zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła głęboko, czując jego serce galopujące pod jej uchem. Gdy lekko poluzował uścisk, uniosła głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć. W jego oczach zobaczyła chwilowy błysk determinacji, zanim pewnie przycisnął swoje usta do jej i mocno ją pocałował.

Gdy ją puścił, oboje byli zarumienieni i lekko chwiali się na piasku.

– Wróć, żeby ponownie się ze mną zobaczyć, Hermiono. Gdy będziesz gotowa – powiedział jej poważnym głosem.

– Wrócę – odpowiedziała. – Obiecuję.

– Więc do zobaczenia. – Pochylił głowę.

– Do zobaczenia – odpowiedziała, zamykając oczy i umożliwiając sobie teleportację. Gdy ponownie je otworzyła, znajdowała się pod ciemnym londyńskim niebem, które było ciężkie od deszczu.

Dotyk jego pocałunku na jej ustach przypomniał jej, że z pewnością ponownie się spotkają.

I uśmiechnęła się.

**Koniec**


End file.
